The One That Got Away
by angeface0109
Summary: 10 years later and she still causes my heart to crumble. Two problems she's married, and I live in LA. One-shot and a song fic. Rated T for language. Yeah, I suck at writing summaries. Read if you dare. P.S. the title has nothing to do with the actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fic. I hope you all enjoy it. I meant to have it up by Christmas because it was inspired by Christmas song, but that did not happen. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. By the way, this is a song fic and there are parts of the story that doesn't fit the lyrics. The whole story is told through Freddie's point of view.**

**Enjoy**

**I do not own iCarly or the song Same Old Lang Syne. But, I do enjoy both very much. **

_"Met my old lover in the grocery store, the snow was falling Christmas Eve  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods. And, I touched her on the sleeve" _

_"_Mom... Mom…I don't want…Mom I don't eat that stuff anymore... Mom… Okay Mom, okay, I'll get the tofurky. But, just for the record I'm a grown man you can't make me eat it." With that I hung up the phone. I love my mom, but she can be such a pain in the ass. I'm twenty eight years old and every time I manage to find time to come home she manages to make my life a living hell. Makes me wonder why I even come home the one time a year I do. But, I couldn't see myself not coming home for Christmas.

I turned down the frozen food isle and headed to the vegetarian section, that's when I saw her. I would recognize that long flowing blonde hair from anywhere, Samantha Puckett. I felt like all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out. She looked exactly the same just older. And, that body of hers… had matured a lot. I could tell she keeps herself in shape. The last time I saw her was the day I left for college… ten years ago.

She turned into the next isle and I followed her. I fixed my hair, checked my breath and hastened down the isle stopping in front of the frozen meats right behind her, and I ran my cart into the back of her leg.

_"She didn't recognize the face at first. But, then her eyes flew open wide  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse, and we laughed until we cried." _

"HEY ASSHOLE, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PRO…" She started to say as she turned around. "Freddie? Is that you?" She asked me as a wide grin

"Hey Sam," I said back with a huge smile on my face. I went to hug her but ended up knocking her purse of her shoulder.

"Still a goofy ass nub I see." She said laughing.

"Yeah well I guess some things never change, huh?" I answered back.

We bent down to pick up all her stuff. We reached for her lotion at the same time, and accidently touched hands. I felt that same familiar spark that was always between us when we touched. By the way her eyes shot up to mine I could tell she felt it too. We sat there like that for a few seconds before shifting our attention back to her items on the floor. That's when I noticed the sparkling object on her left ring finger. She was married.

_"We took her groceries to the checkout stand. The food was totalled up and bagged  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment, as the conversation dragged." _

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I answered back. We both grabbed our carts and made our way to the front. We got in line and began throwing our groceries on the register.

"So what are you doing here in Seattle?"

"Just home for Christmas, I got in town late last night. Mom needed some last minute items so she could cook. Our whole family is coming to "see me" because they haven't in so long"

"I see the old bat hasn't changed much." Sam said pulling out the tofurkey and laughing. I made a face at it "I don't know how I survived in that house for eighteen years." I said.

"That'll be $40.83." the cashier said to Sam. "Oh sorry," Sam exclaimed searching through her purse for her money "Damnit, where is that money."

"You might have dropped it back in that isle and if that's the case that money is gone. Here just add hers to mine." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Fredward, I'll pay you back."

"Wow, I never thought I would ever hear those words coming out your mouth."

"Shut up Nub" she said punching me in my arm.

I laughed and rubbed my arm "its cool Sam, the purse thing was my fault anyway." I paid the cashier and we walked out the store.

_"We went to have ourselves a drink or two, but couldn't find an open bar  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store, and we drank it in her car."_

"Hey I'm not in a hurry to get back to my mom's place. If you're not busy maybe we could go get a drink and catch up?" I asked praying silently that she would say yes.

"It's Christmas Eve Freddie."

"Oh well, yeah I guess this is a busy day, huh?"

She laughed. "It's not that. My um…. My husband is out of town and won't be back until tomorrow. Its just that most of the bars are closed today, or being used for private parties."

I let out a sigh of relief and began thinking of something we could do instead. Then I had an idea. "Hey, wait right here for a second. I'll be right back." She nodded and I ran back into the store. I came back with a six pack of Bud Light. "Your car, or mine?" She laughed and shook her head at me. "Mine," she said

"Good cause my car is a town car" I said as I saw my driver pull up. "I opened the door n put the groceries in it. Thanks Brian why don't you take a break and meet me back here in about three hours. I'm going to hang with a very special friend." I stated while smiling at Sam. "Yes, Mr. Benson" Brian said. "Brian what did I tell you to call me." "My apologies sir… Yes, Freddie."

"Thanks," I said shutting the door and following Sam to her car.

_"We drank a toast to innocence. We drank a toast to now.  
We tried to reach beyond the emptiness. But, neither one knew how." _

"Here's to old friends and new lives" I said holding up my open beer.

"That has got to be the most nubbish thing you have ever said" She took a big gulp of her beer

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I said following suite.

"Speaking of old friends, when was the last time you saw Carly them?" She asked

"Wow, the last time I saw Spencer was when he and his wife were moving out of the Bushwell. I ran into him in the hallway that was about 5 or 6 years ago, but we talk every now and then. I saw Gibbs last Christmas when I came home. I ran into him on my way to church with mom. And, Carly I haven't seen her since she came home to tell us she was in love with Italy and decided to move there permanently. You?"

"Well I manage to have lunch with Spencer once a month you know just to keep up with each other. He's doing well by the way. I haven't seen Gibby in a while it's probably been a year or two. Now Carly, she's still in Italy, happily married with two kids and one on the way. We have that one good phone call once a year to avoid the charges, we tend to stick to emails, but the last time I saw her was three years ago. She came home…. for my wedding."

_"She said she'd married her an architect. Who kept her warm and safe and dry  
She would have liked to say she loved the man. But, she didn't like to lie." _

For years the thought of her marrying someone else stung, but now that I know it actually happened it felt like someone just dropped a cement truck on top of my head. I tried to act happy for her which proved harder than I had expected it to. "So what's his name?" I asked.

"Jonathan… Jonathan Wells"

"Samantha Joy Wells"

"Um no… Samantha Joy Puckett-Wells. I'm hardly ever called Mrs. Wells, and I'm okay with that."

"So what's he like?"

"Honestly, he's…. busy. He's an architect and travels a lot. I hardly ever see him. Like right now, he's in Las Vegas on Christmas Eve. He was supposed to be back yesterday but I got a text at 2 in the morning claiming he would be home tomorrow morning before my in laws come into town, which is at 12 noon. He's such an asshole, but he is a good provider. I want for nothing…."

"But…"

"But nothing… this marriage works because he's never around it feels like I'm single with a free house and car." She looked down at her empty can of beer and grabbed another.

"Besides the only person I could picture myself married to left for college and never looked back." She mumbled.

_"I said the years had been a friend to her. And that her eyes were still as blue  
But, in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw Doubt or gratitude." _

I saw all the hurt in her eyes when she said that statement. I thought I was hearing things but I dare not ask her to repeat it. "Wow" I said starring in her eyes.

"What" she said looking worried, I guess she thought I would reply to what she had just mumbled, while returning my stare. "Your eyes are just how I remember them, that deep blue."

"I guess Fredward" she laughed shoving me in the arm.

"I'm serious Sam you haven't changed one bit. You're still as beautiful as  
I remembered you." I said moving a curl off her face. Her eyes closed at my touch and I felt my heart skip a beat. Our faces begin to inch closer and closer to each others when my phone started ringing. It was my mom. I had been gone way longer than I was supposed to so I wasn't surprised. I hurried to silence my phone, but the moment had past.

_"She said she saw me in the record stores. And, that I must be doing well  
I said the audience was heavenly. But, the traveling was hell." _

"You would have a score from one of your own movies as your ringtone. Conceited much, Frednub?"

"What? Samantha Puckett has seen one of my films?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Actually I've seen all your films. I even own three of them. And I watched you win your first Oscar for Best Director for your film Disgraced last year, and the Oscars your film The Ending won this year for Best Cinematography and Best Original Score." I smiled at the fact that she knew all of this. My goal was to become the best director I could and I had achieved that goal over the last six years. "Yes sir, I know everything about the famous Freddie Benson. Just cause I haven't seen or talked to you in 10 years doesn't mean I don't check in on you. I'm really proud of you Freddie you have really made something of yourself.

"Thanks Sam I still can't believe it myself some times. One moment I'm receiving an internship at Columbia Pictures. Now I have had five box office hits. But, the life gets lonely some times I never have anytime anymore to just….. be. Don't get me wrong I love what I do. But it comes with a price too. Maybe that's why I really try to come home to Seattle instead of flying my mom to L.A. to get away from it all you know."

_"We drank a toast to innocence. We drank a toast to time.  
Reliving in our eloquence, Another 'auld lang syne'..." _

She picked up the last two beers handing one to me. "Well on that note here's to the holidays for providing time away from crazy life styles and the worthless spouses." We tapped the beers together before taking a swig.

"You really make marriage sound horrible, you know that?"

"Eh, what can I say it isn't all that it's cracked up to be…at least not to me."

"Wow, all of a sudden I'm kind of happy I didn't get married."

"Yeah, why didn't you ever take the plunge? I mean you're rich, successful, humble, sweet, and although it pains me to say this, completely hot. You're an all around catch, well besides still being a complete nub."

"Yeah well that's the reason I haven't. I mean I've dated but in Hollywood it's hard to know who's with you to be with you and who's with you for the benefits."

She nodded with understanding. "Well don't let my experience slow you down. I'm sure it's great when you marry the right person you're supposed to marry. There are a lot of others who are happily married. I think it all depends on if you marry the right person, and I clearly didn't." She took a huge gulp of her drink.

My heart stopped for a full 2 seconds. The way she had said that made me feel like she knew who she was supposed to marry. I didn't even let my mind talk me out of the question my heart was dying to ask. "So, who do you think you were supposed to marry?

She slowly looked up at me and opened her mouth to answer when her phone started ringing. "I'm sorry this Jonathan he only calls when it's some what urgent." She said answering the phone. "Hey Jon is everything okay… why do I need to pick up your parents from the airport you said you would be back before they arrived tomorrow… Wait, what you mean they're coming today… you… did…what?" She took the phone off her ear and took a really deep breath before placing it back. "Why the hell would you possibly think that I would be okay with that… JONATHAN I'M NOT READY FOR YOUR PARENTS!... What time will they be here… 3:00… THAT'S IN ONE DAMN HOUR… DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN JONATHAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS… YOU FORGOT? HOW THE HELL DO YOU FORGET TO TELL YOUR WIFE THAT YOU RESCHEDULED YOUR PARENTS FLIGHT… How is this possibly for me? I didn't ask you to change your family's damn flight…. Wait, what?" She started laughing. "Please, PLEASE tell me you are not serious… you know most husbands that worry about their wives being alone on Christmas Eve just try to come home themselves. Not send their wives a damn babysitter… THAT'S BULLSHIT JONATHAN… YOU OWN THE DAMN COMPANY! YOU CHOSE TO WORK ON CHRISTMAS EVE... I'LL STOP BRINGING IT UP WHEN YOU STOP USING THAT LAME ASS EXCUSE... YOU KNOW WHAT JONATHAN I CANT EVEN TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, SO I'M HANGING UP NOW... NO JONATHAN, I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOUR PARENTS STRANDED AT THE DAMNAIRPORT ALL FUCKING NIGHT! YES, I'M GOING TO GET THEM!" With that she hung up the phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

_"The beer was empty and our tongues were tired, and running out of things to say  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out. And, I watched her drive away."_

"I'm sorry Freddie, but I got to go pick up my in laws in less than an hour." She said chugging the rest of her beer.

"Hey, it's cool, I understand." I replied with a laugh "Besides, I better be getting back too. My mom probably has already filed a missing person report out on me, and put a hit out on Brian"

"We should do this again. How long you in Seattle for?"

"Just until the day after tomorrow I have a business meeting for a movie deal I'm trying to land on the 26th." I said finishing off my last beer.

"Oh," she said with a frown. "so I guess this is it then."

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said frowning as well.

"Hey, what are you doing for New Years?" She asked with a sneaky look in her eye.

"I don't know yet I usually go to Paramount's big New Years Eve party, or I'm on a movie location. Why?"

"Well, Carly invited me to Italy for New Years. I'm sure she misses you too, and would love to see you… and I wouldn't have to be the third wheel with her and her husband." She had this hopeful look in her eyes, and my heart melted. How does she still do this to me all these years later.

"I couldn't intrude…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Carly has plenty of room her husband owns a vineyard. Hell, they have three houses. Look just think about it okay." She wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Call or text me with your answer when you get your plans settled… Please it'll be like old times. We could even invite Gibby." She pulled out a puppy dog pout.

I laughed. "Alright, alright I'll check my schedule when I get back to L.A. and let you know, but I can't make any promises especially if I get this movie deal." I tore a piece of the paper and gave her my number as well.

"Cool… I swear Benson sometimes I feel like getting you to do stuff is like pulling teeth." She replied with a laugh. It got quiet and her smile disappeared. "Well I better go his mom won't shut her yap if I'm late picking them up, she has a huge stick stuck up her ass. I think she's worst than your mom."

"Well in that case you really should go." I took her into a big hug I didn't want to let her go, but I didn't want her to deal with the wrath of her mother in law. I pulled away. "Bye Sam," was the last thing I said, and I started to get out the car when she grabbed my arm turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips I wrapped her in my arms and kissed back. It felt so right. At one point in the seconds it lasted I was trying to remind myself why it was wrong. We let go, and I got out the car. She waved at me through the window and drove off.

_"Just for a moment I was back at school. And felt that old familiar pain.  
And, as I turned to make my way back home….." _

She was gone. I called Brian and told him I was ready. Luckily he hadn't gotten far, I knew he wouldn't he always stayed close when he was on the clock. I still was in shock from what had just taken place. Sam had kissed me. It was like the past ten years had never happened. It felt like high school all over again, but better. We both have changed over the years we were different. I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I had stayed. Would we have ended up together? Would she have gone with me if I asked her to? Either way I had lost out on my perfect woman… the only woman I could see myself with belong to someone else. Even if it wasn't the best marriage she still married him. My thoughts were ignored when Brian pulled up.

"Hey Brian, to my mom's house, and step on it." I said checking my phone for missed calls, I had at least twenty, one from my assistant, the others from my mother.

"Of course sir," he was about to pull off, but stopped and turned to look at me. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking… who was that beautiful woman with you."

I smirked before replying. "The one that got away Brian… the one that got away." I must have had a pitiful look on my face. That or Brian is just really wise; maybe both, but what he said next got me thinking even more than before.

"Well, let me just tell you this Mr. Ben… I mean Freddie. If it's meant to be it will happen, come hell or high waters, you can't stop fate from happening." With that he began driving out the parking lot.

_"The snow turned into rain."_

As much as I wanted to believe him I couldn't. I felt as lost as ever. The woman I love was gone, and no telling when I was going to see her again. I mean yeah, she invited me to go to Italy with her, but that didn't mean I could.

With that I looked out the window with a breaking heart and noticed the snow was starting to turn into sleet. A few minutes later it began to rain. My phone started buzzing. It was from Sam.

**From: Sam**

**"Ironic… huh? L**

But, then again the fact that we were still on the same page after all these years and knowing now she felt the exact way as I did, gave me hope. I just had one more thing to handle. I took out my phone and began dialing.

"Hey Chloe, I saw that you called, what's up?... Yeah that's fine… Listen, don't rush back to work after Christmas I'm giving you paid time off until January 2nd… yes, I'm serious, spend time with your family…You're welcome… you deserve it… just do one thing for me call Eric and tell him I will take the movie deal under one condition, we don't start production until after January… yes… no I have one last question, do I have anything scheduled for New Years?"

**OK call me a sap, but I couldn't let it end on a complete sour note. Besides now you guys can fantasize about what would happen in Italy, you know Sam, Freddie, in Italy, no husband, and meddling friends. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review. Remember this is my first one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your support with this first fic.

I have decided to write a sequel to this story that will pick up with what happens in Italy. It is titled "What Happens in Italy..." Please read and review thanks :)


End file.
